


Tough Luck

by AzuraJae



Series: Life and times of Chat Noir and Ladybug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can be non-slash if you want to, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraJae/pseuds/AzuraJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wrapping up an encounter with an akuma, Chat Noir finds himself staring at the moon. Ladybug wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with writing ML fanficton |D I have one more story I might post soon too.  
> A headcanon look-in on what’s goin’ on with Adrien’s family: why his father is an ass and his absent mother. Small mentions of alcohol and death (unrelated to each other surprisingly), but I made sure to tone it down. Since the last story in the series was in Ladybug’s POV, I though this should be in Chat’s POV, but still in written third person. Possible minor spoilers for Episode 2, but not too bad of a spoiler, but in any case, be warned!

“Byebye, butterfly!” Ladybug waved to the white butterfly, which fluttered contently into the night sky and out of sight.

While Ladybug continued to watch the tiny creature leave, Chat Noir jumped up and perched on the rooftop, giving a hefty sigh, twitching his tail tiredly. He looked at his ‘paws’ picking out the shards of glass that embedded itself in his leather suit. Thank goodness the leather was strong enough to hold the small pieces of glass; he supposed that this was just hanging around Ladybug. This night was a doozy, who knew emotional drunkards could get akuma’d or whatever one might call the process. Personally, the feline was surprised that this was the first alcohol-chugging individual that had gotten akuma, but he supposed Hawk Moth couldn’t really depend on the unstable thought process these particular humans had to contend with. With how this particular akuma acted, the cat-boy could count on Hawk Moth _not_ to try akuma-ing another drunkard again. It was hard enough breaking up bar fights, especially when they saw the neighborhood superheroes as just ‘kids’ and shouldn’t be there.

As soon as they encountered the crazed individual, drunkard-akuma wasted no time hurling foul-smelling bottles at both him and Ladybug. The strong stench of booze was quick to put off a lingering appetite he had because he had skipped dinner. Ladybug had done most of the work beating this baddie, apparently she did not have as strong sense of smell that he had because that foul odor was staggering. He found himself tripping over his paws and being much less agile that he normally was. At one point he had smacked into a wall because the the eye-watering smell caused him to see double. After Ladybug had sent her clean-up insect crew to fix things up, the smell had all vanished and his poor nose and eyes were spared from the horrible stench. Unfortunately, his noise felt raw from breathing and he would likely have trouble smelling things for a few days.

“You okay, kitty cat?” His fellow hero asked, looking at him from where she was standing. “That smell certainly took you down a notch.”

“Well I guess cat noses don’t work so well with alcohol, my lady.” he sniffed, rubbing one of his fingers to dislodge the lingering scent.

She scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. “So now we go...”

Despite his excellent hearing, Chat had drawn his gaze towards the white moon that shone brightly overhead. Automatically, he chose to ignore his partner’s calls and fixed his gaze on the brilliant round shape in the sky. It’s been a while since he had taken the time to regard the moon in such a peaceful manner. He hadn’t had the time recently, with all the trouble happening after the sun goes down. Even at home, Adrien had to do homework and study for upcoming tests that he simply did not have the time to moon-gaze. Frankly, he did not have the courage to look up at the moon since that day at the hospital when he was still in elementary. Chat Noir was lost in his thoughts, when he felt his tail being roughly jerked. Eyes widening, he scraped his claws on the ground as he felt himself being tugged a few feet.

“Me-ouch!” Chat cried out, pulling his tail out of Ladybug’s grasp. Although he didn’t really hurt his ‘tail’ specifically, his the belt around his waist did not appreciate being tugged. He turned irritably at the one who literally pulled him out of his thoughts, but as soon as Ladybug entered his vision, all anger faded away and he gave his iconic smile. “You need me, mademoiselle?”

Ladybug snorted. “No, I was asking you if we go home now since the job is done.” She looked up at the moon herself and then squinted curiously at her partner-in-crime. “What’s so interesting about the moon anyway?”

“Oh, hahaha...” He laughed nervously. He released his tail and letting it hang limply at his belt. “Long story of the past, my lady, you probably don’t want to hear it.”

“Now that just got me more interested.” She piped up. Then with a confident pose, she sat down nearby, crossing her arms. “I’m not leaving until you tell me this ‘long story'. Come on, alley cat, I’ve got time to kill.”

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell his story. Chat didn’t feel too bad about sharing his life history with the person he crushed on, but it was still a personal matter _and_ he had an identity to protect. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Ladybug, but Chat still felt it was a sensitive topic to be dealt upon. But perhaps, she would pity him and earn some affection points, though he didn’t want to appear miserable to her.

 _“Better not say anything too personal._ ”  A tiny mischievous voice warned him harshly. It was Plagg. _“It’d be trouble if she finds out who you are.”_ Instead of responding out loud, he just nodded, not wanting to sound crazy to Ladybug for talking to ‘himself’.

“It’s not a very pretty one.” Chat said again, trying to see if he could wheedle himself out of this situation; worth a try at least. “Why don’t we tell the story of how we got together and-“

“Finish that sentence, tom cat, I dare you.” She threatened, glaring at him menacingly. He lifted his hands to show he was no threat. Then her face softened a little. “It’s not that bad of a story, is it?”

Chat shrugged, walking over to sit by her. She scooted a little to give him a little space to sit down. “Maybe a little sad; better prepare a hanky, sweet cheeks.” He joked.

Ladybug looked at him curiously. “Is it really that bad?” She paused. “Your past I mean?”

“Not the worst.” The he beamed charismatically at her. “Probably my bad luck.” She frowned.

“You say that like it’s a curse.” The blue-haired girl raised her eyebrow. “I thought you could control your bad luck.”

The slinky feline shook his head. “Nawh, luck doesn’t work that way.”  He drawled. “It just happens; I just learn to live with it. Just like your good luck, no?”

The heroine nodded carefully, knitting her eyebrows under her mask in thought. “So what happened with this sob story have to do with your ‘bad luck’ of yours? I mean I can take a guess and-”

A wild thought hit Chat like a speeding truck. “You have parents right, my lady?” A bubble of worry grew in the back of his mind. He waited impatiently for his answer.

 “Yeah?” Ladybug answered, a little taken back by his strong tone. She looked confused. “What about them?”

Chat sighed in relief and smiled apologetically. “Thank lady luck.” Then he winked at her and heroine just rolled her eyes. After a moment, a light of understanding dawned on her.

“Is...something wrong with your parents?” Ladybug asked, a little hesitant. Chat flicked his hand at her in an ‘L’ shape.

“Bingo!” Despite the silent pang in his heart, the slinky cat didn’t want to look sad in front of Ladybug, so he smirked stoically instead. That wasn’t right to cry in front of a dear lady. “One of them at least, but I guess both qualify.”

Ladybug looked at the moon, then back at her partner. His lady friend  suddenly looked uncomfortable. Chat guessed that she was contemplating whether to push for answers or not, knowing how sensitive this topic was becoming. Although, she looked real curious so Chat decided to continue, keeping in mind to sugar-coat the complicated situation. He didn’t want his lady friend to like him just because she felt sorry for him. No, no, he would win her over fair and square, but if she wanted to know, then he shall tell her.

“The lady in my family became an angel when I was still a cute little kitten. I was at the hospital looking at the moon when she went to heaven.” Chat explained, crossing his arms. His sentient tail whipped back and forth in the turmoil of emotions. “Now it’s just the gentleman and I. Now the gentleman didn’t take the lady leaving him very well. He’s become very... unlike himself in the past years.” Then in a quieter voice he added, “And I guess I have too.”

The silence that ensued afterwards made Chat ruminate about whether it was the right thing to do to tell his person of affection about this miserable childhood he had. Ladybug has grown silent, staring up at the moon as he was a moments before. Adrien had glossed over a _lot_ of things and had sugar-coated it so much that it would taste like diabetes. Like the fact that his father had become so detached from him that it was incredibly difficult to even call him a father. Most of the time, Natalie, his father’s secretary, took care of his every whim, ranging from clothing, food, schedule, and other things. The secretary wasn’t much fun and sunshine like his mother was. Even after all this time, he still wondered if it was his bad luck that his mom had gotten so _sick._ Perhaps if he didn’t take Plagg in, then maybe she would still be alive, but if he had left Plagg, then the hundreds of people he had saved alongside Ladybug would possibly be dead as well. There was also the time he had struct a partnership alongside Ladybug, which he wouldn't trade for the world. As much as it hurt him to realize, one life wasn’t worth a trade with numerous other lives that could’ve been lost; even if that one life was his mother’s.

“I don’t think your mother passed away because of your bad luck. Or the fact that mine are still here because of my good luck.” The heroine said finally, breaking the silence; looking at him seriously. “I think some things are beyond our simple bad-luck, good-luck.”

He laughed, mostly in surprise. Chat looked over at her, his tail twitching thoughtfully. “You think so, my lady?” Then he leaned back on the palms of his hands, smiling and looking up at the moon. “You think so, Ladybug, then it must be true.”

And then the two sat there peacefully, moon-watching contently side-by-side. Anyone would mistake this for a date. In fact, Chat decided that it was easier to pretend that it was a date than admitting that they had sat down together was to talk about his tough luck.

**Author's Note:**

> A little shorter than last time...ehhh, that’s alright. This is a drabble after all. The thing with Adrien’s family is mostly a headcanon, but his mother is clearly absent from the show for some reason and his father is the most annoying piece of ass I’ve seen in my animated history. Also Natalie, she’s a flippin’ jerk. Anyways, I’m getting way into this fandom and it’s not even out in English yet; although I’m quite content with the Korean version with subs. Plus I don’t think I can get out of spoiling myself :P
> 
> I am now accepting prompts from you guys! What else do you want to see next in this series? Just notify somehow (on tumblr or comment here or whatever) if you have an idea for a drabble. I would love to see what you guys come up with! It would be fun to write. Two (or more) minds are much better one.


End file.
